


The Year After

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lorenzo Rey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Andrew Underhill, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace Wayland-centric, M/M, Multi, Omega Jace Wayland, Post Show-Canon, Slash, Wingfic, aside from the part, really hated that, where Clary doesn't get memory-wiped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: A year had passed since the war had ended. Alec had moved to Idris to become the Inquisitor, Clary and Isabelle were parabatai, things had changed and Jace felt – stuck. Guidance and comfort come from a more than unexpected side.





	The Year After

Shadowhunters || Reyhillondale || The Year After || Reyhillondale || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – The Year After

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wingfic, hurt/comfort, fluff, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Lorenzo/Andrew/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle, Maia/Clary

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Lorenzo Rey, Andrew Underhill, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts

Summary: A year had passed since the war had ended. Alec had moved to Idris to become the Inquisitor, Clary and Isabelle were parabatai, things had changed and Jace felt – stuck. Guidance and comfort come from a more than unexpected side.

**The Year After**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

The High Warlock of Brooklyn threw the best parties in New York.

That statement didn't even change when the High Warlock of Brooklyn changed. Jace found himself indulging in _a lot_ of Lorenzo's parties. It... wasn't like he had a lot of other things to do, after all. Not with Alec having moved to Idris and having become the Inquisitor. Alec was now happily married and a very, very busy man. Things in New York, things in Jace's life, had changed.

Alec and Magnus were gone most of the time, Jace still saw his parabatai regularly but going to visit him or having Alec visit New York wasn't the same as living together, in the same city, in the same building, just a few doors apart. And is was... straining, for Jace. After everything he had been through, after the year they had with the war and the Owl and Jonathan.

And sure, Alec hadn't left without Jace's blessing, he'd never have left Jace's side just like that and Jace had been in therapy for months at that point, seeking professional help to deal with his trauma and Jace _had_ told Alec that it was fine. But... what else had Jace been supposed to say? No, don't go, I don't know how to cope without my parabatai? Standing in the way of Alec's career and personal happiness out of selfishness? He couldn't do that.

So he forced a smile, hugged Alec and told him to work hard and follow his dreams.

Alec had done that. He had worked his way up to becoming the Inquisitor and Jace was _genuinely_ happy for Alec and couldn't imagine anyone more suited to succeed his grandmother. Regardless of how happy he was for Alec, he couldn't help but feel sad for himself. Restless. Aimless.

And it wasn't just about Alec and Magnus having moved on with their lives. Simon was now the clan-leader of New York and he was engaged to Isabelle. Isabelle was the head of the New York Institute, had gone through the parabatai-ceremony with Clary, and she was happily engaged. And Clary? Clary had stopped making laws-of-the-world-changing runes and was instead working hard and honest to avoid a threatened punishment from the Angel, instead she sought out the right path, became parabatai with Isabelle and was currently dating Maia, the new alpha of New York's pack. Luke was no longer alpha, but he was a Shadowhunter again and he worked hard to make up for lost time, proud to work side by side with his daughter. He was also engaged to Catarina Loss, living with her and raising Madzie together with her, the second chance for a family.

Everyone was happy, everyone had a relationship, everyone had worked their way up in life.

Only Jace? Jace was still single, Jace was still just a soldier doing missions, Jace was still... exactly where he had started off, only that now his parabatai was living on a different continent and everybody else had worked their way up. And it was... getting to Jace, on an entirely different level than anything else. The child abuse, the torture, the mind-control, it had all taken its toll on him but that had been _different_ – it had been something inflicted upon him, something physical. This?

This wasn't physical, it was emotional and it wasn't really done to him. He was the one stuck, but he didn't know how to move on and everybody around him seemed able to. His therapist assured him that it was perfectly normal for him to be behind others; he had lost ten years of his childhood and was only now even learning to cope with that and he had lost _months_ to the Owl, months in which the others had formed or deepened romantic relationships. Jace had been emotionally scared by the very first person who had been supposed to love him unconditionally.

Valentine Morgenstern had broken him, had broken something very fundamental in Jace and Jace _knew_ that. Alec and Izzy had slowly been trying to fix that, had worked on fixing it for years. Trust. Love. Not feeling like he would be abandoned at the next turn.

Then the war had happened and with it one setback after the other. Believing Jocelyn Fray to be his mother, just to have her try to kill him had fundamentally cut into his concept of love and trust. Having Maryse tell her children that Jace wasn't their sibling, wasn't a Lightwood, had been the worst blow and honestly, he could never forgive that and neither could Alec. Now that she was deruned, she was somewhere – anywhere but close to her children, because the emotional abuse Isabelle had suffered for years, the willingness to give Jace up, telling Alec to cut his parabatai out of his life, those had been final pushes and neither of the three needed that in their lives anymore.

Yet still, it had cut him deep to have the two people who were supposed to be parental figures to him abandon him as soon as he became slightly inconvenient – and it made it all the harder for Jace to trust. Because just like Valentine, just like Jocelyn, they turned on him when he wasn't good enough, wasn't worthy enough, wasn't worth loving or sticking around for.

And while Alec hadn't abandoned him, in a way it still felt like that, in a way. Because Alec was able to move on, was happily married and had worked his way up and lived somewhere else. While Jace was still a regular Shadowhunter, going on regular missions, living in New York, being single.

So maybe Jace had been partying more, had been drinking more, had been sleeping around more.

That had been his old coping mechanisms, when he was a teen and was mainly confused by his own needs. The joys of being an omega. It had been easy, sleeping around, short physical comfort, even for just one night feeling like he meant something to someone. The problem was when the night ended and his partner left and he was alone again. That was the part that was the worst.

And it was the part he started to remember now, now that he had gotten back to partying and drinking and sleeping around, because waking up alone to cooling sheets was... _sad_.

/break\

Andrew Underhill had never seen himself as much of a fan of parties. He remembered in their teenage years, Jace and Izzy and 'the cool kids' would often sneak out to get into bars and clubs, while Andrew rather sat in the library with a good book, studying. He was a beta, meaning he was physically not en par with his alpha and omega peers – alphas had more brute strength while omegas had more speed and agility. And then there was Jace, the golden star. Compared to him, they were all below average. So Underhill worked hard, trying to become stronger.

Now however he got to enjoy all the parties he wanted, because his mate threw the most extravagant parties in all of New York. Lorenzo Rey, alpha and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Andrew smiled a little to himself as he rolled over to watch Lorenzo sleep.

When he had first flirted with Lorenzo at Alec's wedding, he had thought the most that'd come out of it would be one dance. Yet three days after the wedding, Lorenzo returned to the Institute, being nearly sheepish as he seemed to look for an excuse to talk to Andrew again. He had never felt like that before. The sole center of someone's attention. Even in a room with Isabelle and Jace, Lorenzo had _chosen_ to spend his time with Andrew and dance with him.

"I told you not to stare at me while I'm sleeping", grumbled Lorenzo. "I've not washed up, my hair is a mess, no make-up at all. I look horrible."

"You're not capable of looking horrible", hummed Andrew and leaned in.

He kissed Lorenzo briefly, making the warlock smile up at him. Sighing contently, Andrew got out of the bed. After a party, there was always a lot to do. And while yes, Lorenzo had his magic and usually used it to clean up, they still had to check for... left-overs. People who had gotten so drunk they had stayed here – something Lorenzo and Andrew gladly offered, much rather than anyone going out and not finding their way home, or worse yet attempting to drive while drunk. The mansion had more than enough empty rooms and Andrew knew exactly that Lorenzo secretly liked when they could use them. When Alec and Magnus were over from Idris and would stay the night, or occasionally also to babysit Madzie – ever since Lorenzo had become the High Warlock, with Magnus' blessing, Lorenzo had grown much closer to the local warlock community, had made _friends_, and among them Catarina Loss. Lorenzo had confided in Andrew, had admitted to him that he had never been one of the popular kids – a trait the two shared – and that he had been very envious of Magnus Bane when first coming to New York. That he had come to befriend Magnus, to make friends here and gain the favor of the local warlocks, become a proper part of the community, it meant the world to Lorenzo. He cherished being a part of the mismatched flock.

And that was what they really were. A flock that had started off with Alec, Isabelle and Jace. And during the war, joined by Clary and by non-Shadowhunters like Simon, Magnus and Maia. Lorenzo and Andrew had been the latest additions to it and, much like his lover, Andrew was cherishing that too, because this sense of family was something he had always wanted.

"Let's see what stranglers we have", smiled Andrew amused.

Lorenzo heaved a sigh and went to the bathroom to freshen up quickly before following Andrew out of their shared bedroom. They checked rooms in a routine that had become somewhat relaxing. It was just part of their morning routine by now. And most of the time, they found the majority of rooms empty, maybe one or two who had been too drunk to leave on their own.

"Jace", sighed Andrew softly and in disappointment as they reached the last room.

It wasn't a secret that Andrew had spent many years crushing on Jace. Jace had been how Andrew had first realized he was gay. And he couldn't deny that he still had lingering feelings for the blonde omega, so seeing Jace like this, it still got to Andrew. Jace was naked and sprawled out on the bed, face pressed into the pillow, his hair sprawled out around his head like a halo. That in itself didn't make Underhill sigh though, because it was more the fact that Jace was drunk _again_ and had slept with some random stranger _again_ – a Seelie, Andrew hadn't even heard his name.

"Jace?", repeated Andrew louder as he stepped up to the bed.

"Mh...?", grunted Jace sleepily, voice rough.

Andrew's heart skipped a beat as long lashes fluttered open to reveal mismatched eyes. Lorenzo heaved a sigh next to Andrew. He was an amazing alpha – and Andrew wasn't just saying that because he was in love with Lorenzo. Lorenzo understood, he understood the feelings Andrew had for Jace and that they were separate from his feelings for Lorenzo, did not mean he loved Lorenzo any less. And perhaps, over the past months, Lorenzo had grown fond of Jace in his own way.

"The party is over and everybody else has left, including your... bed-partner", supplied Lorenzo.

Jace grunted and sat up, attempting to get out of bed, just to have his knees buckle and him collapse back onto the bed with a hiss. Andrew lunged forward a little while Lorenzo furrowed his brows.

"Are you okay?", asked Andrew concerned.

"You fuss as much as Alec, Underhill", sighed Jace beneath his breath. "I'm fine."

"Not being able to stand does not qualify as fine, Jace", countered Lorenzo pointedly. "If someone has done something they were not supposed to, has... hurt you, in my home, do tell me."

There was a beat in which Jace just stared at Lorenzo, trying to figure out what he meant, before he huffed and shook his head. "It's not like that, you don't need to go almighty High Warlock on anyone's asses. It's just been a while since I last took a knot. Forgot the after-effect of that."

The looks on Lorenzo and Andrew's faces made Jace laugh, because they were both wide-eyed and flustered. Mismatched eyes were rolled at them when Jace next attempted to get out of bed. This time however, Andrew immediately caught him by the elbow and helped hold him steady. The flushes on their cheeks brightened even more when the sheet fell of, leaving Jace naked. It was Underhill who gathered the sheets up and wrapped them around Jace, making the omega laugh.

"Come on, you need a...", started Underhill with furrowed brows. "He just left you here like this."

And with 'like this', he meant the unsure way in which Jace was barely holding himself up, the scratch-marks and bite-marks covering his torso, the red eyes and exhausted state he was in. Andrew stared at Jace in disbelief. He'd never leave a partner alone in such a state after sex, not even when it was just a one-night-stand. Who'd just... sneak out and leave like that? How was Jace okay with being left like that? He deserved _better_ than that.

"What do you expect him to do?", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes. "Give me a sponge-bath and tuck me in, or what? That's not how this works. We both get what we want and part ways after. It's simple, clean, stop looking at me like that, Underhill."

Before Andrew could say any of the choice-words he had, Lorenzo snapped his fingers, magic flaring around his hand. Raising one eyebrow, Andrew turned toward his mate to see him smile.

"I took the liberty of conjuring you a nice, hot bath, Drew, if you'd help him."

Now it was Jace's turn to furrow his brows before he yelped and stared at Underhill, who had picked him up bridal-style, mindful of the sheets to still cover all of Jace. The look in those mismatched eyes was one of surprise and something else, something dark that looked like the lingering aftermath of last night and Andrew tried not to think too much on it.

"Hot bath, you heard the alpha of the house", stated Andrew lightly.

He carried Jace into the adjourning bathroom, where everything smelt like roses and honey, candles were set up to light the room in a pleasant, low glow and nothing too bright, mindful of the hangover Jace most likely had. Andrew put Jace down on the bathtub's edge.

"Enjoy your bath", offered Andrew with a smile. "Soak and relax some, okay?"

Jace watched the other Shadowhunter leave the bathroom, before he dropped the sheets and slipped into the bathtub. The water was hot, but not too hot – exactly right to feel like melting into it. The bubbles were soft and smelt wonderful like roses – there were even rose-petals in the tub! And the candles around the tub smelt like honey, setting a cozy atmosphere that Jace absolutely loved. He had always loved candles, was keeping a lot of them in his own bedroom too. The smallest smile started to bloom on his lips as soft piano music started playing. Closing his eyes, Jace allowed himself to slip deeper into the hot water, enjoying the way it soothed his muscles.

This was nice. It was really, truly _nice_. Warm and comfortable, soothing and actually helpful. He wasn't entirely sure why Lorenzo and Underhill were going out of their way to let him have this, because honestly they should have just thrown his hungover ass out on the streets. It was already so late – he had caught sight of the clock on his way to the bathroom. He was the last strangler left from the party. He was regularly drinking away all of Lorenzo's best booze. They _must_ be tired of him being here every week, most of the time staying the night with someone. Usually, Jace managed to wake up around dawn and sneak out of the mansion.

He didn't know how long he was soaking in the tub, but when he got out, he felt refreshed and more relaxed than he had in a while. Though he even enjoyed the process of drying himself off, because the large, red towel next to the tub was so soft that it felt like a caress on his skin. He started purring without meaning to; it was purely instinctual. He was an omega and soft things... He liked soft things. Had always liked them but rarely indulged in them. Soft was impractical for fighting and his highest priority was fighting. He was a soldier first and an omega – well, preferably not at all, but that was not an option so there was a problem.

With the towel wrapped around his waist did he return to the bedroom, half curious whether the mated pair was still there, waiting for him for some reason. They weren't. Jace wasn't entirely sure how to catalog the emotion he felt at that. There was an underlying sense of disappointment, which was ridiculous and made no sense. Instead of dwelling on it, Jace approached the bed to check the folded clothes on it. The clothes were not Jace's though, Jace's seemed to be missing. Instead, these looked, from the style and the size, to be Underhill's. They were soft too, worn out from years of usage most likely. Simple black sweat-pants and a hoodie. After a moment's hesitation, Jace put both on. Why shouldn't he, after all he couldn't just walk around naked (even though he wouldn't mind and the entertainment value of seeing just how much Underhill could blush would be extremely high). Jace blinked slowly as he had his head instead the hoodie, surrounded by its scent. It smelt like _both_, Underhill and Lorenzo. The thought of Lorenzo in such casual wear made Jace grin just a little bit because he really couldn't picture it while at the same time thinking that it really fit Lorenzo to steal his mate's clothes and wear them for comfort.

Everyone who knew Lorenzo knew the guy had been lonely before coming to New York. Knew how much the acceptance of his peers had meant to him, how much he wanted to _belong_. It was... one of the things about the warlock that Jace could relate to, because he remembered first coming to New York, after a life-time of isolation, trying his best to win everybody over, wanting everyone to like him and accept him. Now, Lorenzo had found Underhill, had found a mate he loved and cherished who loved him and cherished him, and he had found his place among their flock. So it figured he'd cherish the things that reminded him of the mate he loved.

Snuggling into the hoodie (it was _very_ comfortable and _very_ soft), Jace decided to head out and search for the owners of the house to ask where exactly his clothes had gone. And to thank them, because he did have manners. They didn't have to endure him all the time and they didn't have to entertain him like this; Lorenzo could have just opened a portal to Jace's bedroom and he could have gotten showered at home in the Institute.

"Hello? Anybody home?", called Jace out curiously. "This place is comically large, you know."

"Turn right at the portrait of Lorenzo", called Underhill back from somewhere.

"...That is literally the least useful directions you could have given me", replied Jace pointedly as he passed three different portraits of Lorenzo throughout the centuries.

"Right. You go past the one in front of the Colosseum, straight toward the one where the Eiffel tower is still being built and then you take a right at the one on the beach!"

Jace nodded to himself as he followed the instructions and true to Underhill's words, Jace found the kitchen. He noted that he had walked past as many Underhills as he had walked past Lorenzos. It was kind of cute, to see that no Lorenzo was not that self-conceived to only hang himself up everywhere but that he was showing the same admiration and pride for his mate.

"You should consider hanging up signs. Like street signs", huffed Jace.

Andrew bit his lips on his retort, because he was too distracted by Jace, wearing _his_ clothes. The hoodie was too big for Jace – though Jace wasn't swimming in it as much as Lorenzo, it was still too big on him. Jace's fingers barely poked out of the sleeves. Overall, Jace looked very comfortable in it though and Andrew could get used to the sight.

"Come, sit down", ordered Lorenzo with a charming smile, motioning at the table.

"I just... wanted to ask where my clothes went", grunted Jace, looking at them.

"The washing machine", replied Andrew. "Now sit, before breakfast gets cold."

"You don't have to-", sighed Jace and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nonsense. We're friends and there is more than enough food for the three of us", chided Lorenzo.

"There is more than enough food here for the entire Institute", muttered Jace under his breath.

Though his eyes caught on the strawberries and the pancakes. Licking his lips, Jace followed the growl of his stomach and sat down next to Underhill. He tentatively started to pile food on his plate, just a bit at first. Then he finished his first plate and started to really dig in.

"You're eating like a starving man, Jace", noted Lorenzo as Jace started on his third plate.

"Might have missed a meal or two yesterday. Too busy", grunted Jace.

Andrew sighed softly at that and shook his head. Alec wouldn't let that slip. And Andrew knew that at least part of the reason why Jace acted out these days was that his parabatai had moved to another continent. It was something Andrew couldn't begin to imagine, he had no idea what it was like to have a parabatai but Andrew could imagine that having half your soul live so far away must be hard. He was trying, very awkwardly, to be more of a presence in Jace's life, to help him, but it was hard because the two of them had never been quite close.

"Well, then you should definitely stay over more often", declared Lorenzo.

"I don't want to impose-", tried Jace to argue.

"Don't talk nonsense, you're not imposing when I am _offering_", corrected Lorenzo with one raised eyebrow. "Besides, you know exactly that I love having company!"

Jace looked up at the couple while munching on a slice of bacon. It was right that Lorenzo liked having company, that was why he threw those extravagant parties every single week. And... it was nice here. It was away from the Institute, away from his past that had moved on without him. Maybe, just _maybe_, he could come over... a little more often?

/break\

Jace was panting hard as he touched down on the ground, soon followed by Clary. Whenever the two of them sparred with each other, they went a little too hard. Competitive, both always trying their best and both being head-strong. Clary groaned as she stretched her wings far.

"What's the plans for today?", asked Jace and wiped his face off with a towel.

"A date with Maia."

Both Jace and Clary turned toward a slightly judgmental but also amused Maia, who stood with her arms crossed leaning against the wall. Clary smiled brightly, and a little sheepishly, before walking over to her girlfriend and kissing her gently.

"Hey, how long have you been here?", asked Clary, her arms around Maia's neck.

"About half an hour. You know, the time you asked me to come pick you up for lunch."

Maia smiled amused and curled an arm around Clary's waist, while the redhead looked a bit embarrassed. Jace rolled his eyes at them, though it was fondly. Clary and Maia had been dancing around each other ever since they had first met and to see them together now, so happy, making each other more whole, helping each other, it was... cute, for a lack of better words.

"I'm so sorry, I-", started Clary.

"Forgot the time. I figured", chuckled Maia, kissing Clary's temple. "It's okay. You're lucky you're hot when you're sweaty and soaring through the air, you know?"

Clary's bright-red wings twitched before she wrapped them around Maia. "Ho—ow about... we skip lunch and you come join me in the shower...?"

"How about I join you in the shower and we eat lunch after?", suggested Maia amused. "I brought something from Taki's Diner. Because I figured you probably got distracted."

"You are _amazing_. The best girlfriend ever. Perfect alpha", chimed Clary, kissing Maia's cheek.

"If I'd known you were with Jace, I'd have brought him lunch too", grunted Maia before turning to Jace. "Though I would have made you pay for it."

"Not even the 'friends and pack discount'?", asked Jace with a smirk.

"Can't run a business like that", snorted Maia.

Jace sighed amused as the couple left the training room together, holding hands, Clary giggling as Maia whispered something into her ear. The amusement on Jace's face slowly faltered and was replaced by a fundamental sadness. Suddenly, he felt so empty. Like he had been hallowed out from the inside, starting with his very soul. He hated that he didn't know how to stop feeling this way.

/break\

Isabelle was a good leader, a good head of the Institute. Jace was genuinely proud of her and how far she had come. They just finished a debriefing, Simon, Jace and Clary had just returned from a mission. There had been just a little trouble, a hurt mundane who had gotten in the way. Hence the debriefing. Jace could do without it. He'd rather... sleep. He was bone-tired. This had been his third shift in a row – yesterday, then followed by a nightshift and now today.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today", sighed Isabelle. "Clary, Jace, you're free to go. Simon, you're waiting for me to get changed and then we're meeting Becky."

"We're doing what?", asked Simon surprised.

"Becky's in town. She called while you guys were gone. I took the liberty to tell her we're meeting up for drinks at the Hunter's Moon", replied Isabelle with a charming smile.

She leaned in to peck Simon's lips, leaving the vampire sputtering. Isabelle and Rebecca were good friends, though they also regularly gossiped about Simon and every time they met up, Isabelle had a new embarrassing childhood story about Simon to share – one would think that after a year, Isabelle would know them all by now, but Rebecca apparently only told them one piece at a time so they would last longer. Simon just wanted the torture to end. Jace loved it, because he was always the first one Isabelle would tell so he could tease his friend about it.

"I'll be out then. Luke and Catarina are expecting me for dinner", stated Clary. "Have fun! And give Becky a hug from me, okay? Also, tell her to tell you about Halloween when Si was three!"

"What?! No! You _traitor_!", exclaimed Simon high-pitched. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

Clary smiled sweetly at Simon and blew him a kiss before dashing out of the office. Jace grinned and shook his head at them as he also left, though he did not get to leave alone, because after pressing a quick kiss to Isabelle's cheek, Simon followed him out quickly.

"Ja—ace, my man. How are you doing?", asked Simon cheerfully.

"We just spent six hours together and you talked three fourth of the time", grunted Jace.

"Well that was... babbling", huffed Simon dismissively. "We... didn't talk-_talk_."

"What do you want to talk-talk about?", asked Jace, only slightly mocking.

"You're working yourself into the ground", stated Simon, brows furrowed in concern. "Don't think I didn't notice this is your third shift in a row. The Institute is well-staffed. There is no pending doom. There is no need for double, much less triple-shifts. What's going on?"

For a moment, Jace considered telling Simon but then he simply offered a crooked grin and shook his head. If he told Simon, Simon would tell Izzy, who'd tell Clary and Alec. And maybe Jace should tell them all, but he also... didn't want to. They tended to look at him with so much pity, compassion, hurt on his behalf. They'd fuss, Alec would insist on taking time off to be there for him. He couldn't do that. Couldn't deal with that, it was only going to feel him guilty on top of everything else he was currently feeling and that was only going to make it worse.

"I'm fine, Lewis. Stop fussing. Go get ready, your fiance is waiting on you."

He shoved Simon a little, but the vampire didn't seem to buy it. "Jace. Please talk to _someone_. Promise me you're not going out on a solo-mission to hunt more demons."

"Simon", sighed Jace softly. "I told you I'm fine."

"And I'm willing to buy it if you promise me that you'll find someone else to talk to, if you're not willing to talk to me or your sisters", sighed Simon, looking like a kicked puppy.

Heaving another sigh, Jace reluctantly nodded. "Fine. Whatever. I'll... talk to someone."

"Okay. Okay. And, you know, I'm just bugging you because I love you right?"

Simon hugged Jace and looked at him, eyes brimming with concern and it made Jace sigh once more. "I will have to tell my sister you said that, you know. It'll break her heart."

"Idiot", muttered Simon, shoving Jace jut a little bit.

/break\

Lorenzo was mildly surprised when someone knocked on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone. Usually, the evenings when Andrew wasn't home were ones Lorenzo spent on his own. Though his surprise grew when he opened the door and found a definitely already drunk Jace in front of it, slightly hunched over, eyes glassy and cheeks red.

"Jace", stated Lorenzo a bit lost. "I'm afraid Andrew isn't home. He went out for drinks with Lindsay and Raj earlier and won't be home for a while."

"Issokay", hummed Jace and leaned in.

Yes, the omega definitely smelt intoxicated. Lorenzo was mildly surprised he had found his way here. Stepping aside, Lorenzo led Jace inside, though after a few steps, he rested a hand on Jace's back to steady him. The last he needed was for Jace to fall and get a concussion or something. Alec was _not_ going to like that, and his friendship with Alec and Magnus was very important to Lorenzo. They had been the first friends he had made here in New York, albeit their more than rocky start.

Not that Lorenzo hadn't come to care about Jace on his own merits too, of course. It fascinated Lorenzo, in a way, how important the omega was to those around him – Alec, Isabelle, Clary, who were like siblings to Jace, Simon, who had become a best friend to him over the past year, Magnus, who had grown very attached during the months Jace had lived with the back then High Warlock of Brooklyn, and perhaps most importantly Andrew, who did harbor feelings for the blonde.

Lorenzo knew that Jace was well-aware of how much he meant to those around him, yet sometimes it looked as though this knowledge was a burden on Jace. As though the omega felt crushed by the expectations, by the urge to keep them happy and not disappoint them. It was something that Lorenzo hadn't been able to pinpoint at first, unable to explain it.

When his friendship with Magnus and Alec deepened, he had come to learn more about Jace. About Jace's past and the burdens that led to such fears. It appeared as though Lorenzo and Jace might have more in common than expected, because the need to make people like him, to make people _stay_ and _chose him_ – that was something Lorenzo knew all too well. Needless to say, after that, Lorenzo had developed a soft spot for the blonde, cocky omega.

"Do you want me to call someone?", asked Lorenzo concerned. "Alec? Isabelle?"

"No. I'm fine", hummed Jace as he was maneuvered into the living room.

Carefully, Lorenzo placed the omega on the couch and then just stared at him for a moment. Jace had his wings spread out on either side of him, taking the whole couch. An antique, from the 19th century. It was white wood, with gold. And the white, large wings with the golden dust looked simply divine spread out on the couch like that, with the golden-haired omega attached to them.

"You're drunk", noted Lorenzo pointedly. "And you just... decided to knock on my door. Why?"

Jace sluggishly shrugged, head tilted to the side and eyes closed as though he was about to fall asleep. Lorenzo wondered if that wouldn't perhaps be for the best? If he'd sleep it off and had his senses again in the morning, he might be more cooperative to talk to Jace.

"There should be drinks on your birthday, right?", offered Jace with a sarcastic smile.

"Birthday?", echoed Lorenzo surprised and looked at the clock.

It was shortly past midnight. But it couldn't be Jace's birthday. Alec and Magnus would _never_ allow for that to pass without a grand celebration in Idris. Lorenzo would have heard about that, would have been invited to the party – right...? He furrowed his brows at that.

"I... am sure there are better ways to spend your birthday than getting drunk alone", offered Lorenzo carefully, trying to not make this about his own insecurities (had he not been invited...?).

"Not when nobody knows it's your birthday", countered Jace with a shallow laugh.

Tilting his head, Lorenzo carefully approached Jace. The omega was radiating agitation, he seemed more than just testy and Lorenzo didn't want to upset him further or drive him away.

"What do you mean?", inquired Lorenzo gently.

He did something he usually disliked; he sat down on his table so he could face Jace and seemed less imposing (yes, he was shorter than the omega, but standing while Jace was sitting? He was currently looming over the blonde and he doubted it helped his face).

"I never... told anyone", hummed Jace as he started tapping his fingers on his knee, looking around restlessly. "There was... never really time. Or no one... really questioned it so I never... The day I've been celebrating as my birthday for twenty-three years was Jonathan Morgenstern's birthday. I was... actually, I'm not even..." Jace interrupted himself to laugh, an angry and bitter sound. "I'm actually a year younger than I thought, you know. Since he didn't steal me as a toddler, he cut me out of my mother's womb when we ran. I was celebrating someone else's birthday all my life."

Lorenzo was at a loss as what to say. He knew a lot of things were weighting Jace down, things that had happened during the war. And while Jace was seeking counseling, apparently some things were just _too much_. Carefully, Lorenzo reached a hand out to rest on Jace's knee.

"Why haven't you told anyone, Jace?", asked Lorenzo softly.

"It... finally settled", sighed Jace, still staring up at the ceiling. "Everyone finally stopped stumbling over what last name to use for me, stopped slipping up with a 'Wayland' every now and again. People stopped pitying me... I don't need them to remember that oh, Jace is the poor orphan boy who got kidnapped, abused and tortured by Valentine."

The problem was that _he was all of that_. Lorenzo sighed to himself at that. Jace just wanted to move on and Lorenzo, he understood that. He also understood that the past didn't _let him_ move on.

"How about I make you a coffee?", suggested Lorenzo after a moment. "You, just stay here."

Normally, he preferred to simply summon it. But right now, he'd need the moment to go and sort his thoughts. What was he supposed to say to make Jace feel better? He wasn't very good at these things and he wasn't sure if Jace _wanted_ these kind of empty words, because changed nothing anyway. So instead, Lorenzo finished the coffee and then magically summoned strawberry cake with a single candle on it. With a smile on his lips did he return to the living room.

"You may not want anyone to pity you, but I think your birthday should not pass without you celebrating it in some way or shape. Now, eat your birthday cake and then go and sleep off the alcohol for now. Sober and after some sleep, things might look better", offered Lorenzo.

Jace looked ready to argue him, clearly not wanting to celebrate it in any way or shape. Though then he smelt the strawberry cake and he caved. Lorenzo knew that Jace was weak for strawberries. Smirking knowingly, Lorenzo sat down and handed Jace the cake. The blonde omega wolfed it down as though he hadn't eaten all day. Which, considering how bad Jace was at self-care, would not even surprise Lorenzo. For a moment, the High Warlock paused. He knew a startling lot about Jace. Some of it from growing closer with Jace, most from having befriended Alec and Magnus.

"This is _really_ good", commented Jace with a mouthful.

Lorenzo chuckled amused and shook his head. Once the blonde was done eating, Lorenzo helped accompany him upstairs to one of the guest-rooms. He carefully maneuvered Jace into the bed. The half-asleep omega gave a small, pleased sound as he grabbed one of the large, soft pillows and simply curled around it. With his head tilted did Lorenzo regard Jace. He _was_ very cute and Lorenzo could see why Andrew had taken a liking to Jace in the first place. Truly, his Shadowhunter had _quite_ the good taste (the living proof of that was, of course, Lorenzo himself).

"Sleep some, Jace", whispered Lorenzo, gently brushing Jace's hair out of his face.

/break\

Andrew blinked stunned as he entered the mansion to find Lorenzo waiting for him. That hasn't happened in months. Usually, when Andrew went out on his own, Lorenzo would simply retire for the night. He had gotten over his concerned fussing and waiting up, mostly.

"Lorenzo? Why did you wait up?", asked Andrew slowly.

"Hello, love", greeted Lorenzo with a reassuring smile as he got up and kissed his Shadowhunter. "No need to worry. I just stayed awake because I wanted to inform you of our... guest."

"Guest?", echoed Andrew surprised. "Did you have someone over...?"

"Well, I didn't _plan_ on", muttered Lorenzo and shook his head. "Jace dropped by, after midnight. He was... very drunk. And very bitter. Apparently, today is his birthday. His _real_ birthday. It seems amid the mess, no one noticed that the birthday he had been celebrating all his life was actually Jonathan Morgenstern's birthday. I asked him if I should call Alec, but... he doesn't want to burden anyone. He told no one about this. I... told him to stay the night."

"...Oh", whispered Andrew, unsure what to say.

"Whatever are we going to do with that one?", sighed Lorenzo and shook his head.

"We?", repeated Andrew tentatively.

Lorenzo smirked as he wrapped one arm around Andrew's neck. "My dear, I know you've liked him for a while and I... have to admit that the more time I spend with him, the more I come to like him too. The fact that he chose to come here, to us, when he was feeling low, it has to mean something. If that is not a sign, I don't know what is. So yes, I think... you, me and Jace would make for a wonderful triad, wouldn't you agree?"

The wide-eyed, blushing expression on Andrew's face was utterly delightful and made Lorenzo kiss him pleased. Yes, Lorenzo had spent the entire time since bringing Jace to bed thinking about this. Andrew was a beta, Lorenzo an alpha and Jace – Jace could be the omega to complete them in a triad. Those were by far not uncommon. Not to mention that Lorenzo's mate deserved to have all the pretty things he wanted, so of course Andrew also deserved to have the prettiest omega. The fact that Jace had sought them out in his time of misery was what had given Lorenzo the last push, because it must mean that, in some capacity, Jace wanted them too.

/break\

Jace moaned softly when he woke up. The sun was _too bright_. His head ached so much. He curled together in a tight, small ball and pulled his wings up to cocoon himself in warmth and darkness.

"If you remove your wings for me, I could give you something against the headache."

Jace furrowed his brows at that. "...Underhill...?"

"You know you could start calling me Andrew, right. That's... my name."

"Mh... doesn't feel right", offered Jace thoughtfully as he lowered his wings.

Underhill sat at the edge of the bed, a nearly fond look on his face as he offered a glass and a pill to Jace. The blonde gladly accepted both and heaved a sigh once the glass was empty. He collapsed back onto the bed, sprawled out. This wasn't his bed. That at least explained the Underhill in the room. He was at Lorenzo's place. He spread his wings, which ached.

"Your wings look like a mess, Jace. When was the last time you had a grooming?"

"I don't know. A week ago? Two?", replied Jace uncaring.

"Sit up. I'll take care of your wings", prompted Underhill with a serious edge.

Raising one eyebrow, Jace sat up. It really had been a while since he had gotten a good grooming and oh well, if Underhill was offering, why not. He had nothing else planned for the day aside from moping and maybe visiting the family graves. Celebrate his birthday with the family.

"Lorenzo told you, right", stated Jace lowly.

"...He did", whispered Underhill as he sat down behind Jace and started working on his wings. "You should stay here today, if you don't want others to know. We could have a nice big breakfast, I know how hungry you get after you drank."

"You don't have to do that", sighed Jace. "I'm sure you got better things to do."

"Not really, no. Lorenzo's schedule is clear and I think the Institute still owes me some free days."

"You shouldn't use your vacation days for that. Use them to go to the beach in some fancy, exotic country with Lorenzo", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes.

Andrew smiled, unseen by Jace, while working through Jace's wings. His feathers were really messy, but they were also so soft and beautiful. They deserved better than being neglected. Jace deserved better than being neglected. And Andrew, he knew that was by no fault of any of the people who cared about Jace. It was due to Jace's own insecurities, not allowing himself to rely on those he loved and rather retreating into himself. Well, Andrew was not going to have any of it.

/break\

"You're looking better", noted Lorenzo, sounding nearly proud of Jace.

Jace ducked his head at the way that made him feel. He had always reacted peculiarly to others praising him, being proud of him. It was something Valentine had hardwired into him, had left him so desperate for other people's approval and validation. So instead of focusing on how that made him feel, he decided to focus on the delicious breakfast Lorenzo had provided.

"Gotta thank your mate there. He gave me a thorough grooming", stated Jace after a moment.

"And he did a tremendous job of it", declared Lorenzo with a smile, kissing Andrew's cheek. "Now, he also told me that you'd like a trip to the beach."

"...What", grunted Jace with furrowed brows.

"You said I should spend my day off with Lorenzo at the beach", replied Underhill.

"So I took the liberty to put a little something together. We leave after breakfast", declared Lorenzo.

"And with 'we'...", drawled Jace.

"I mean the three of us, of course", replied Lorenzo with a charming smile.

"That is not what I meant and you know it, Underhill", sighed Jace irritated.

"But you said yourself that you had no plans for today and that you're trying to avoid everyone so no one asks you about it. No better place to hide than Barcelona", declared Lorenzo.

Jace blinked slowly and shoved another piece of bacon into his mouth. Were those two for real? _Why_? Then again... he couldn't quite explain why he had come here to begin with. So who was he to question their motivation if he couldn't even explain himself.

/break\

Lorenzo smiled pleased as he looked at the two Shadowhunters at his side. Andrew laid on one side, reading a book and having a cold cocktail next to him. Jace was on Lorenzo's other side, sprawled out on his back, eyes closed and enjoying the sun. He had not gotten to see... this much of Jace for so long before. There truly was a lot to look at and it was quite the enjoyable view. Andrew offered him a knowing smile as he leaned over to kiss Lorenzo. Though the knowing smile did slip from his lips when he actually looked at the sweat-glistering, smooth skin spanning over Jace's lean, muscular body. Andrew clung onto Lorenzo a little more.

"Okay, fine. You were right", sighed Jace after a moment of being stared at by the two.

Andrew startled, thinking for a moment that Jace caught them staring. "What?"

"You were right", repeated Jace, opening his eyes and turning to look at them. "This... is nice. It's been a while since I took a... me-day. Even longer since I was last at a beach. Thank you."

"Consider it a birthday-gift", replied Lorenzo.

"Aw. So I'm not getting a big portrait of the two of you?", pouted Jace playfully.

"Oh no, you are most definitely getting that too", assured Lorenzo. "I wouldn't deprive you of that."

Andrew smiled fondly and shook his head. Lorenzo _loved_ giving those he cared about portraits of himself and, ever since the two of them had become mates, of Lorenzo and Andrew together. Jace laughed softly, though it wasn't mocking, it sounded – fond, too. Andrew blinked curiously.

"Thank you. Seriously", stated Jace as he sat up some.

Andrew tried very hard not to look at the way Jace's muscles flexed at that. It was rare to have them all on display like that. There was definitely no omega as gorgeous as Jace and even though generally betas weren't as affected by omegas as alphas were, Andrew felt _very weak_ right there.

"You really don't have to thank us for that. We're friends, are we not?", countered Lorenzo.

"...Yeah", whispered Jace, offering them an incredibly soft smile.

/break\

They were friends. That was why Jace had gone to Lorenzo and Andrew, right? But... he was better _friends_ with, say, Simon. Yet he had gone right from Simon to them instead to talk about this and he hadn't even really fought them on this idea of a getaway (a _weekend_ getaway, as it turned out).

Heaving a sigh, Jace turned again in his ridiculously large and comfortable bed. Of course did Lorenzo have a casual mansion in Barcelona. And Jace had no idea what Andr—Underhill had told Izzy to get them both the weekend off. Actually, he could find _that_ out.

Sitting up on the bed, Jace grabbed his phone and dialed – not Izzy's number, because that was tricky and he didn't feel like he could lie directly to Izzy or Alec about why he had needed this get-away, so instead he chose Izzy's fiance instead, knowing Simon would _always_ pick up for him.

"Jace? Why are you calling? It's really late? Are you okay?"

Jace rolled his eyes fondly and settled against the head-board of the bed. "I'm fine. I just-"

"Okay, good", sighed Simon in relief. "You won't believe just how worried Clary, Iz and I got when Andrew said you were going away for a weekend. I mean, super not judging, you know that. We've _all_ been rooting for you to find someone to be happy with, but we didn't know that you and Andrew and Lorenzo were _already_ at a stage of weekend getaway to Europe so-"

"What are you talking about, Lewis", interrupted Jace with furrowed brows.

"I mean... you've been spending _a lot_ of nights at Lorenzo's? And now you're on a vacation with Lorenzo and Andrew", offered Simon slowly. "And like Lorenzo is an alpha and Andrew is a beta and you're an omega and I've _read_ about those sort of things-"

"Shut up", interrupted Jace again. "You're telling me that you were thinking I'm... _dating_... them?"

"Well, being courted by them. But yeah", replied Simon. "Why?"

"Wait. Court? Why would you think-", started Jace confused. "Why'd you think I'm being courted?"

"Uh, they... _literally_ just whisked you away on a romantic weekend getaway on your birthday."

"He _told_ you-", hissed Jace, suddenly angry at Underhill.

"Told me it's your birthday? Dude. You really think we... don't know it's your birthday? Come on. We've been to your parents' graves. Clary saw the date of your mother's death. It's a matter of putting one and one together. Magnus studied the... journals Valentine wrote. You know how much Alec was involved with your grandma, to learn more about your family's history of mental illness to help you and of course did your birthday come up. We know – and uh I mean not _everyone_ knows because it wasn't our thing to tell anyone, but us, like the six with whom it all started, we all do know, of course do we know. Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"I just...", started Jace and faltered a little.

Now he felt bad. He had thought no one was... putting that together. Everyone was busy enough with their own lives. Jace furrowed his brows and pulled his legs up against his chest to wrap one arm around them and rest his chin on his knees.

"Why... didn't any of you say something?", asked Jace softly.

"Dude", whispered Simon softly. "We have enough Jace-experience at this point to know you. You... don't do well with social pressure when you're in a depressed episode. And don't even try to deny that you've been in a depressed episode lately. So we know a big party would have only made it worse and prodding you to tell us why you felt so bad would only make you defensive and retreat. Alec was planning on coming over today, so you could spent a parabatai-only day, but when Lorenzo called shortly after midnight to assure him that his parabatai was 'safe and cared for' and that you'd be spending the day with them, he figured... that was good. We all figured that."

"Oh", whispered Jace back, unsure what to say. "Okay."

"How... are you feeling?", asked Simon concerned after a moment. "I mean, how are you really feeling right now? Don't say fine, _please_. Tell me you don't want to tell me, but don't lie."

"I'm... fine", replied Jace after a moment.

"Jace-", started Simon frustrated.

"No. I... mean it. I'm... actually having a good day today", replied Jace, shaking his head a little. "I'm fine, right now. Lorenzo summoned a huge breakfast for me this morning that helped me through my hangover, we've spent the whole day at the beach, sunbathing quietly and I could just... read a good book and enjoy the sun. And then Andrew made dinner for us."

"Heh. You just called him Andrew. You always insist on calling him Underhill", teased Simon. "That's because you were trying to keep your relationship on the down-low, right?"

Jace shook his head to himself, unsure how to even have that particular conversation. "Good night, Simon. It's late, you should be asleep."

"You're the one who woke me by calling! Wait. _Why_ did you even call...?", asked Simon.

Instead of answering, Jace hung up and put his phone aside. Turning a little, Jace looked at the portrait in the room. It was of Lorenzo, Andrew and a horse, at the beach. It was really weird, but so were most of the portraits. That was half the fun, honestly.

Taking a deep breath, Jace got out of the bed and left the guest-room to head toward the master-bedroom. Because there was one thing he really couldn't shake about this phone-call. Well, multiple things, but what stood out was somehow the fact that Simon had claimed Jace and Andrew and Lorenzo were _courting_. Because that wasn't it, right?

Sure, Jace spent a lot of time with them both. He spent many lunches with Andrew, but only because Lorenzo was a very busy High Warlock so he couldn't spend every lunch with his mate and spending his lunch with Andrew was better than watching Simon and Isabelle be cute with each other. And yes, he had stayed many nights at Lorenzo's mansion, but _mostly_ with some random one-night-stand, only rarely actually alone and never actually _with_ the couple who lived there. And okay, so Jace had come and sought them out on his birthday, over anyone else, but-

-he might actually like Andrew and Lorenzo. _Crap_.

/break\

Andrew was peacefully sprawled out on Lorenzo's chest, simply gazing at his mate and enjoying the alpha's warm scent while Lorenzo was reading a magazine and carding his fingers through Andrew's wings in a soothing manner. It was the beta's favorite way of falling asleep; with the man he loved caressing him like that. The warlock was very attentive to his Shadowhunter's needs. It made Andrew smile softly before he closed his eyes.

"Today was nice", whispered Andrew softly. "Jace seemed actually relaxed. I was worried that his head would still be... in a bad place. But it looked like we effectively distracted him."

"Yes, he seemed quite at ease", agreed Lorenzo, playing with Andrew's feathers. "I have to admit... it makes my inner alpha feel very proud, to be able to provide such a feeling of safety not just for you, my beloved, but also for our... potential omega."

"I always feel safe with you, Lorenzo", whispered Andrew and leaned up to kiss his mate.

He yawned widely before settling back down on Lorenzo's chest. It was already late and thanks to how he had spent the night before out long, he was quite exhausted. Andrew was just about to drift off to sleep when the door to their bedroom was ripped open.

"Jace", stated Lorenzo surprised. "Is everything alright?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?", grunted Jace.

"...Because it's the middle of the night and you look... ruffled", noted Andrew with a yawn.

He sat up in bed to properly face Jace too. The omega really did look ruffled, from hair to feathers, but there was a certain determination in his eyes, as though he had come here with a purpose.

"That's beside the point", grunted Jace and shook his head. "The point—The point is that... Do you two _know_ we're dating? Or, well, that everybody else thinks we're dating?"

"I... that _is_ news to me", noted Lorenzo curiously. "Who is 'everybody else'?"

"Well, Simon just said so, which means Isabelle and Clary definitely, apparently also Alec and Magnus, and if Clary thinks it then she probably told Maia", listed Jace. "So, basically, everyone."

Andrew frowned at that. No. If Alec thought that Andrew was dating his parabatai, then surely Alec would have cornered him and given him a shovel-talk, right? Well... unless... Alec actually _approved_ of it. The beta's eyes widened at that conclusion. That can't be, right?

"I assure you, you're not the last to learn that. We... had no idea either", stated Lorenzo.

"And do you also have no idea you're... _we_'re... courting?", asked Jace.

The omega had his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised as he regarded the mated pair rather pointedly. There was definitely no denying it in the face of Jace like this. Andrew sighed.

"It wasn't intentional at first", admitted Andrew, ruffling his own hair. "It was just... that I have had... a crush on you since we were teens, Jace. And now that we started being in the same circle of people and that we've grown closer, it... happened."

"...Oh", whispered Jace, looking rather surprised by that. "Uh... I didn't... expect _that_."

"It was unintentional _at first_", repeated Lorenzo carefully. "Yet the two of us have... spoken about it a lot and the intention from our side has changed. We wanted to give you a little more time before actually talking things out. You seemed in a... bad spot last night. It didn't seem right to confront you with that then."

"That's very... considerate", nodded Jace. "So you two... actually mean to court me?"

"Only if it's something you would be interested in", assured Lorenzo. "Your friendship has come to mean a great deal to the both of us and if our advances are something that is making you uncomfortable, we will of course drop it."

"Do you... Are you _sure_?", asked Jace with furrowed brows. "You've... seen me at my lowest. Drunk off my ass, left in your mansion by some random hook-up. That's the kind of omega you'd want in your relationship? Not to mention last night-"

"No. No, no, you don't get to use last night to sell yourself short", interrupted Andrew seriously and got off the bed to approach Jace. "You're bipolar, depressed and you're suffering from a severe case of PTSD and _we know this_. None of that is your fault, Jace. Bad days are a part of that, but so are the good days, like today. Today was good, wasn't it?"

"...Yeah", whispered Jace with the smallest smile.

"And the sleeping around part, well, I would assume that'll stop once you're committed to someone", chuckled Lorenzo amused. "Don't think we don't know that sex is your personal coping mechanism. One we would be more than glad to help you with."

He laughed a little when both Shadowhunters blushed at the bluntness, though it should really not be a surprise to either of them. Lorenzo got up to walk over to the two of them.

"You're really... understanding", muttered Jace, seeming confused.

"Of course. We're _courting_ you. We don't just want a random hookup from you, we want a commitment. That means being committed to each other, through good and bad", pointed Lorenzo out, cupping Jace's cheek gently. "Being there for you when you need us is part of that."

"I... seem to do that. Need you, that is", whispered Jace with creased eyebrows. "I didn't really notice just how much I came to rely on you, but... I've been drawn to you lately."

"That sounds promising", remarked Lorenzo playfully.

"I... haven't thought about this before", stated Jace seriously, regarding them both. "So I'd need... time. To figure this out. I... wouldn't mind if you'd... continue courting me, and maybe we could... go on a date or so, but I can't give you a definite answer now."

"We didn't expect one", assured Andrew softly. "We know this comes sudden for you. We care about you though, so we wouldn't rush you into anything."

"Okay", nodded Jace and slowly opened the door again. "Then... good night. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Jace. Sleep well", replied Andrew with a smile.

/break\

The portrait in Jace's room at the Institute was gorgeous. Lorenzo's warlock mark was on display, the golden scales perfectly complimenting the gold on Jace's wings as Jace and Andrew flagged the warlock from either side with their wings spread. As promised, Lorenzo really had a portrait for Jace's birthday. Jace really liked it, a lot. Just like he liked _them_ a lot.

"Jace? Simon said you went to take a nap. Are you...?"

Jace smiled softly to himself as he heard Andrew knock and saw him poke his head in. When Andrew saw that Jace was awake, he entered the bedroom, closely followed by Lorenzo.

"Drew told me you had a hard mission today", noted Lorenzo. "What good can I summon you?"

"Mh... you apparently already summoned exactly what I need right now", noted Jace.

Both alpha and beta looked confused at that making Jace smile fondly and roll his eyes as he scooted over enough to make room on his bed for them both. They looked endearingly flustered at that. Yes, the three had gone on a few, very nice dates since Jace's birthday, but apparently the idea of joining the omega's bed was still a lot.

"Just for a nap", clarified Jace to sooth them. "It _was_ exhausting. I just wanna sleep. Might... have a better nap if I'd have my alpha and my beta with me, mh?"

The two finally got a move on and closed the door behind themselves. Lorenzo came to lay on Jace's left, while Andrew found his way into the bed on the right. They embraced him from either side. Closing his eyes, Jace sighed very contently at their mingled scent.

"We're boyfriends, right?", asked Jace after a few moments.

"I... if that is what you want us to be, then yes", offered Lorenzo slowly.

"Good. Then we're boyfriends", hummed Jace and nuzzled into Lorenzo's chest.

With his eyes closed contently, he missed the pleased and bright smiles on Lorenzo and Andrew's faces before the two kissed over Jace's head. Jace was too busy feeling safe and drifting off.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was 100% purely born out of anger toward Alec! :D Still can't believe the writers decided that yeah, with his parabatai's mental health, torture and the fact that his girlfriend is gone for potentially forever, moving to another continent is the right decision to make, especially since it's INSANELY unrealistic for Alec, the out and proud gay, to be even anywhere near close to CONSIDERATION of getting the highest ranking position in their supposedly inherently homophobic society and after only LESS than ONE YEAR of even working in politics on top of that, which would make this highly unrealistic for a straight man already... Sometimes, I wonder what those writers in that writing room smoked but it sure must have been strong.
> 
> Yeah, that frustration gave birth to this comfort fic of "Okay fine. Jace will definitely need someone to comfort him afterward" and I really do like Underhill and I think Lorenzo deserves better than the way he gets treated in canon and those two ended up together so why not OT3? ;D


End file.
